


Stupid Cupid!

by jiministy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiministy/pseuds/jiministy
Summary: A Sugawara le gusta ayudar a los demás, en especial cuando esa ayuda terminaba en lindas parejas formadas, pero su mejor amigo no estaba de acuerdo en eso, ¿Como podría ayudar a otros cuando no nota algo tan obvio como lo son los sentimientos de Daichi hacia Kouchi?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

Sugawara miraba desde su lugar la hermosa escena que sus dos compañeros de equipo protagonizaban con una gran sonrisa, preguntándose una y otra vez como las personas pueden ser completamente ignorantes de los sentimientos de los demás cuando estos son extremadamente obvios, lo hacía una y otra vez cuando veía a esos dos idiotas cerca.

Es decir, no podía entender como dos personas que no podían soportar tres minutos practicando sin comenzar una pelea, ahora estén dándose de comer en la boca completamente encerrados en su burbuja. Hinata se veía feliz de tomar frutas de su bowl con el tenedor para después dejarlas en la boca de Kageyama, mientras este último se dejaba mimar por el más pequeño en estatura mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro del contrario. ¿Cómo dos personas que “se odiaban” podían armar una escena tan íntima? 

Oh, y a él no podían venirle con el cuento de que se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, tenía un buen ejemplo de buenos amigos con Tanaka y Nishinoya quienes no se comportaban de esa manera, simplemente no encontraba otra explicación más que esos dos no se miraban como simples amigos ¡y era frustrante! Él tenía la manía de meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, lo admitía, y es por eso que le era imposible no hacer nada por esos chicos. 

—Suga, es hora de limpiar el gimnasio para irnos, ya debemos cerrar.  
El de cabello gris levantó su mirada viendo el rostro sonriente bañado de sudor de su mejor amigo, Daichi Sawamura, quien le ofreció una mano para que levantara del suelo, cosa que hizo para después pasarle una toalla al chico para que se secara el rostro.

—¿No es muy temprano para irnos? —preguntó al mayor tomando sus cosas del suelo para comenzar a caminar al lado de él.

—Lo es a comparación de los días anteriores, pero mañana tenemos que salir de madrugada para llegar temprano a Tokio, tenemos dos días de entrenamiento intensivo.

—¡Si, Tokio! —gritó un emocionado Hinata adelantándose a los dos mayores saliendo de la cancha con Kageyama siguiéndolo con su acostumbrada expresión de fastidio. Daichi y Suga rieron por la emoción de los menores, con los demás integrantes del club caminando hacia los vestidores dejando a Tanaka como encargado de cerrar el gimnasio.  
Luego de que todos se vistieran para poder irse recordaron por última vez la hora de encuentro del siguiente día para poder irse a Tokio y cada uno tomó el camino hasta su hogar.  
—¡Adiós Suga-san y Daichi-san! —se despidió Hinata de los mayores con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía su bicicleta con sus manos con Kageyama a su lado.

—Suga-san, Daichi-san hasta mañana—habló esta vez el menor de cabello negro.

—¡Adiós chicos! Duerman temprano para que no despierten tarde o nos iremos sin ustedes —amenazó el capitán a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Adiós Hinata, Kageyama! 

Los dos mayores vieron a los menores irse juntos, aunque Suga no desperdició la oportunidad para analizar de más los comportamientos de esos dos, viendo con Kageyama le hablaba sobre algo a Hinata mientras este soltaba una que otra risa.

—Oh no, no, no, no—la voz de Daichi sacó al peligris de sus pensamientos viendo como el mayor lo miraba con su ceño fruncido—Conozco esa mirada y sé lo que estas tramando.

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Quieres hacer de cupido otra vez, ¿Verdad? 

Suga se cruzó de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero al darse por descubierto. Sabía lo que venía después de eso, una larga charla del porqué entrometerse en la vida de las personas es contraproducente y no debería hacerlo y menos debería hacer el papel de casamentero. 

Daichi había escuchado varios de sus planes para juntar parejas cuando veía que los sentimientos eran muy obvios y observaba una buena química entre esas dos personas, la primera víctima habían sido dos de sus compañeros de salón, sabía que el chico estaba enamorado de la chica representante de su salón y lo ayudó a pasar más tiempo con ella, incluso hablaba con la chica tratando de investigar si ella estaba un poco interesada en él, y cuando vio que el interés era mutuo incentivó a su amigo a que tomara la iniciativa y se confesara, al final los dos comenzaron una relación. 

Al ver que su papel como casamentero había funcionado trató de ayudar a Tanaka para conquistar a Shimizu, claro que esa vez no le fue tan bien como la anterior, y la última vez que volvió a intentar ser cupido, había sido con Daichi y la capitana del club de voleibol femenino, sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y al ver como éste pasaba mucho tiempo con la chica pensó que ésta era correspondida, lamentablemente todo terminó mal ya que Daichi tuvo que rechazar a la chica, y su amigo le hizo prometer no volver a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Es que ellos necesitan un empujoncito! —trató de defender su punto el menor.

—Ese empujoncito que tú dices puede hacerlos caer en un precipicio, y junto a ellos nosotros, esta vez debes tener en cuenta que están en el mismo equipo y si las cosas se ponen incomodas por tus planes nos afectará a todos como equipo, ellos deben arreglar sus cosas si hay algo que arreglar.

Suga sabía muy bien que Daichi era alguien muy maduro y sabio, pero a veces odiaba esas cualidades, en especial cuando el mayor tenía razón y quien erraba era él.

—¿No crees que quizás ellos tienen sentimientos por el otro? Oh vamos, estoy seguro que al igual que yo ves esas miraditas que Hinata le da a Kageyama, y notas que Kageyama tiene ciertas atenciones con Hinata.

—Lo hago, sé que Kageyama al único que deja acercársele es a Hinata.

—¡Ves, te lo dije!

—¡Pero! Eso no quiere decir que estén enamorados, quizás Kageyama encontró por primera vez a alguien que le siga el ritmo, o se acostumbró a Hinata, los dos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos y cierta persona no debería meter sus narices en eso—habló dándole una severa mirada al menor.

—Voy a investigar, te lo prometo, y cuando esos dos me digan sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca del otro vendré a decirte te lo dije ¿Escuchaste?

Suga ni siquiera dejó que el capitán respondiera porque comenzó a caminar alejándose con pasos largos y rápidos dejando atrás a su amigo.

—¡Me voy solo, no quiero aguafiestas!

Daichi simplemente soltó un resoplido negando con su cabeza, cuando vio que el menor ya no miraba en su dirección y su espalda se hacía más borrosa de su vista por la distancia, sonrió en grande.

—Dios, no tiene remedio.

***

Suga trataba de mantener su cuerpo en calor pasando sus manos por sus brazos ya que el clima a esa hora era terriblemente frío. Esperaban a los demás integrantes del club, los únicos que habían llegado eran el entrenador Ukai, el profesor Takeda, Shimizu, Tanaka, Asahi y Daichi. Los mayores hablaban entre ellos mientras Shimizu ya estaba arriba del microbús y los otros chicos hablaban sobre lo emocionados que estaban por el entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó había saludado a los que ya estaban allí pero después ignoró completamente a su mejor amigo alejándose un poco del grupo recostándose sobre el microbús.

—¿Pasa algo Suga-san?

El de cabello gris levantó su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba, encontrándose con la manager del club sacando su cabeza de una de las ventanas del microbús.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, es extraño ver que no estás hablando con Daichi ¿Acaso pelearon? —preguntó la chica de cabello negro con genuina preocupación, a pesar de que no hablaba mucho con los miembros del club siempre se preocupaba por ellos, tratando de ayudar en lo que podía.

Suga rio nervioso al verse cuestionado—No, no te preocupes, simplemente estoy un poco nervioso.

Luego de unos segundos vio a dos chicos yendo hacia ellos encontrándose que eran nada más y nada menos que Hinata y Kageyama, el más pequeño sin llevar con él su amada bicicleta.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días.

Los dos saludaron a todos acercándose al grupo que estaban hablando, haciendo que Suga incentivado por la curiosidad se acerara también a ellos.

—Vaya Hinata ¿Por qué no traes tu bicicleta contigo? ¿Acaso caminaste hasta acá? —preguntó Suga preocupado de que el menor haya tenido que caminar la larga distancia de su hogar hasta la escuela y más a esa hora de la madrugada.

—No se preocupe Suga-san, en realidad Kageyama me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa para no tener que viajar desde tan temprano desde la mía, así que me quedé allí en la noche y dejé mi bicicleta en la casa de Kageyama—al terminar de hablar el menor sonrió en grande mientras Suga podía jurar ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico de cabello negro mencionado.

Oh, estaba completamente listo para decirle a Daichi que él tenía razón, aunque aún necesitaba más información.


	2. Capítulo 2

El viaje de Miyagi a Tokio fue extremadamente corto, o al menos así lo sintieron los chicos del Karasuno al dormir todo el trayecto, tratando de descansar un poco para ir con muchas energías al campamento de entrenamiento, después de todo habían tenido que madrugar.

Apenas parquearon el autobús en el estacionamiento del Nekoma, Hinata fue el primero en saltar fuera del autobús siguiéndole los demás alborotadores como Tanaka y Nishinoya, los demás salieron más tranquilos, estirando sus músculos. Los chicos amaban entrenar con el Nekoma, eran un equipo muy difícil de vencer y eso los hacia crear más estrategias de juego y al ser juegos de práctica podían estudiar sus jugadas con más detenimiento. 

Bueno, también estaba de que por extrañas razones todos los del Karasuno tenían entablada una amistad con los chicos del Nekoma, como Tanaka y Nishinoya con el tipo raro mohicano, o Hinata con el chico de los videojuegos, Kenma.

Suga salió del bus yendo primero por su equipaje para después encontrarse con los chicos del equipo de Tokio saludando a todos, hasta llegar con el chico con el cual había intercambiado números desde la primera vez que se encontraron, Yaku.

—¡Suga-san, hola! —saludó Yaku con una gran sonrisa contagiando al de cabello gris.

—Yaku, es bueno volver aquí ¿Cómo va todo?

El castaño se acercó un poco más a él haciendo que el mayor hiciera lo mismo, hábito que habían adquirido para hablar de cosas que no querían que los demás escucharan.

—Lev me presentó a su hermana como su novio ¿No es genial?

Suga abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la noticia de Yaku, conocer a la familia de tu novio era algo muy importante y que Lev hubiera empezado con presentar a Yaku a su hermana era algo significativo y un gran paso como pareja, estaba feliz por su amigo. Yaku y él se habían mantenido en comunicación por medio de correos y gracias a eso se enteraba de las cosas que sucedían en su equipo y lo que sucedía en su vida personal, una de ellas la relación que mantenía con el ruso-japonés.

—Wow, definitivamente debes contarme todo después.

—Tenlo por seguro.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la mamá cuervo ¿Y Daichi? Es raro no verlos juntos ¿Acaso tuvieron una pelea?

Suga ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, nada más y nada menos que el capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro. Ese chico tenía la manía de molestar a cualquiera que viniera del Karasuno pero más en específico a Tsukishima, Daichi y a él.

—Hola para ti también Kuroo-san—saludó girándose para ver al más alto quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Estoy listo para ver con que vienen preparados para el entrenamiento de estos días.

—Esta vez les ganaremos, te lo aseguro—sonrió con malicia el de cabellos grises para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a los salones donde dormirían. Tenía muchos objetivos en mente, mejorar sus remates y colocaciones, mejorar sus recibimientos, idear más estrategias que vuelvan más fuerte al equipo y hacer que los dos pequeños tontos de primer año acepten sus sentimientos.

***

Las practicas esta vez eran diferentes, ahora nuevos equipos se habían anexado a los entrenamientos, el Fukurodani, Ubugawa y el Shinzen, buenos equipos de Tokio que en los partidos oficiales peleaban el titulo para representar su ciudad en las nacionales.

Y era terriblemente cansado, jugaban entre sí y el equipo perdedor tenía que cumplir con un castigo. Llevaban tres partidos hasta esa hora del día y de esos tres habían perdido dos, uno contra el Nekoma y el otro contra el Fukurodani.

Entre cada partido habían tenido tiempo de descanso los cuales Suga aprovechó para intentar hablar con Hinata, y decía intentar porque jamás logró hacerlo ¡Ese chico no descansaba! Siempre que lo llamaba se iba a practicar con otros jugadores.

“¡Lo siento Suga-san, voy a practicar con Bokuto-san!”

“Voy a intentar coordinarme con Tsukishima en los bloqueos ¡Espéreme Suga-san!”

“¡Un momento Suga-san, Kenma va a lanzarme unos paces!”

Al final, Hinata se escapaba de sus manos así que se había rendido con él, momentáneamente, porque ese chico no se iba a salvar de su plan. 

En esos momentos estaban tomando un descanso mientras Ubugawa jugaba contra el Fukurodani, Suga miraba atento el partido, viendo como el chico de cabellos negros con puntas grises hacía sus asombrosos remates cruzados, sorprendido por la destreza y fuerza en que lo hacía, no, definitivamente él jamás podría hacer eso, pero si mejoraba sus remates y evitaba los bloqueos, definitivamente ganaría un punto para su equipo y eso era suficiente para él.

En lo que llevaba del día no había hablado mucho con Daichi, solamente las cosas necesarias cuando jugaban, aunque admitía que estaba comenzando a sentir que su pelea era un poco ridícula, de verdad quería volver a hablarle al mayor como antes pero su orgullo le decía que debe ser el contrario quien tiene que dar la iniciativa, y allí estaba, esperando ese primer paso para la reconciliación por parte de Daichi.

En una de las esquinas del gimnasio vio a Hinata conversar con Kenma, riendo al ver como el más pequeño daba saltos y gestos exagerados mientras el contrario solo lo escuchaba con su vista puesta en su celular, aunque estaba seguro que escuchaba lo que sea que el de cabellos naranjas le estuviera platicando. Al girar para tomar su botella de agua vio a Kageyama mirando atentamente el lugar que anteriormente estaba observando él.

¡Claro! Esa era su oportunidad para sacar alguna información de Kageyama, ya que estaba solo, no estaban practicando y bueno, si estaba distraído el chico soltaba directamente todo lo que le preguntaban.

Sin más, Suga se acercó al de cabellos negros quedándose a un lado de él.

—Vaya, Hinata no ha parado de practicar hasta ahora, hace un rato lo vi practicar con Kenma y veo que se está ajustando a sus colocaciones—habló Suga llamando la atención de Kageyama.

—Es bueno que empiece a rematar cualquier pase, los ataques rápido no siempre serán efectivos—dijo el menor aún con su mirada puesta sobre los dos chicos al otro lado del gimnasio.

—¿No te da celos?

—¿Eh? —Kageyama miró al mayor confundido por la pregunta.

—Quiero decir, tú, como colocador, ver a tu compañero y jugador estrella llevarse mejor con otro colocador ¿No te da celos? —preguntó Suga con una sonrisa, sabía que podía conseguir algo de esa conversación.

—No en realidad, sé que Hinata y yo nos llevamos mejor que cualquier otro en la cancha.

Suga soltó un pequeño resoplido que pasó desapercibido por el menor. Eso el de cabellos grises lo sabía bien, todos en ese gimnasio lo sabían, así que eso no era de mucha ayuda.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he estado curioso sobre qué piensas sobre Hinata, no creo que lo veas solamente como un idiota como siempre le dices—trató de disuadir al menor para poder obtener la información que le interesaba.

—Bueno… Hinata es alguien que le interesa mucho el voleibol y tiene mucha resistencia, definitivamente es un buen elemento para el equipo.

—No, no, no, hablo de que piensas de Hinata, pero desde un punto de vista diferente—trató de explicarse mejor al ver que Kageyama no había entendido su pregunta.

—¿Cómo compañero de juego? Bueno, es un buen compañero, siento que entiende mis jugadas más rápido que cualquiera, aunque a veces es un idiota imprudente—habló el menor pensando mejor su respuesta.

—¡No! Hablo de él como persona—soltó su último intento el mayor con su paciencia agotándose la cual no era mucha.

—¿Hinata como persona? ¿Por qué quiere saber eso Suga-san?

Suga rió nervioso. —Bueno ya sabes, debemos mantener cierta armonía en el equipo y quería saber si Hinata te caía bien o qué pensabas acerca de él.

Kageyama mantuvo un gesto pensativo por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. —Creo que es alguien que tiene muy en claro sus metas y persigue lo que quiere, como el voleibol.

Los dos entraron a un largo silencio, con Kageyama viendo curioso al mayor mientras Suga miraba con un poco de resentimiento al de cabellos negros.

—Ya vuelvo, voy al baño.

—Yo le digo a Daichi-san, no se preocupe Suga-san.

Esto será muy difícil. Pensó el mayor saliendo del gimnasio, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco rojas del enojo. ¿Acaso esos dos solo pensaban en el voleibol? Cada palabra dicha por esos dos tenía conexión con dicho deporte ¿Acaso no tienen una vida aparte de jugadores de Voleibol? Pero algo estaba claro en la mente de Suga, iba a sacarles la verdad a esos dos cabezas huecas sí o sí.


End file.
